Emiko
by yuuki marie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared after the war with a secret, one that could get him killed. 5 years later a situation arises, bringing heartbreak, surprises and unwanted visitors. How far will Ichigo go to keep it safe? better summary inside, please read.
1. A complicated favor

Please read this, summary and warnings.

Ichigo Kurosaki has a 5-year-old daughter, not just any daughter, and the daughter of the sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. A human child with bright orange wavy hair and the softest blue eyes ever, the remaining espada had been placed under prisionment, this included Grimmjow (who knows nothing of his daughter), Coyote Stark, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nelliel and Szayelaprro Grantz. Ichigo had promptly disappeared after the war, now currently living in a very nice apartment just outside of the city, be makes a lot of money from his job as a fashion designer for One Fashions. His family and friends haven't heard from him in just over 5 years, making him 21 years old, he works from home so he can spend all of his time with his daughter. This story is rated M for the BOYXBOY (This is a yaoi, if you do not like leave) content in the next chapter, there is a slight IchigoXUryu. Please enjoy.

"Daddy!" a little girls voice shrieked as she threw herself at Ichigo at the gates of her pre school, Ichigo looked down at the orange mass of hair by the top of his thigh, smiling he crouched down to pick up his daughter.

"How was school today, Emiko?" she looked down at her dad and smiled brightly, if anything, she had Grimmjow's smile her name? Emiko Misaki Jaegerjaques.

As they walked away hand in hand the woman in the day care watched with looks of approval, Ichigo had gained their approval over the years when they saw how committed he was to raising his daughter on his own.

"And then we did drawings our most precious thing in the whole wide world" she said throwing her arms up in the air to add effect, "Oh and what would that be Emi?"

"Daddy of course" she said with a wide smile. He tightened his grip slightly on his daughter's hand as they walked into the convenience store, he bent down to Emiko's eye level before saying "You have 2 minutes, get as many sweeties as you can carry" her eyes bugged out of her head before she took of for the sweet isle. After Ichigo had collected all of their groceries he was met by a five year old carrying an armful of sweets.

Ichigo's apartment has four bedrooms, two large bathrooms, and a large kitchen with a joined dining area, a living area, and a playroom for Emiko and an office for Ichigo to work in.

"Emiko get changed and bring your homework down!" Ichigo shouted into the apartment, "Kay daddy".

_Brrrrr _

_Brrrrr_

Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it up, "Moshi moshi, Kurosaki here."

"Ichigo we need you at the office now! We finally found someone to replace the head of manufacturing!"

"Hai I'll be there in an hour."

Ichigo quickly fixed Emiko something for dinner when she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, "Daddy is you going out?"

"I'm going to the office, I'll be back very soon, remember to lock the door from the inside when I leave okay, I won't be long Emi" he said sadly as he knelt down to kiss her forehead.

"Itarashi"

Storming into the building he found his assistant, "Make it fast I have things to do". He growled at his poor assistant.

"H-hai Kurosaki san, this way please" she stuttered showing him a door to one of the meeting rooms he stepped in to see a tall dark haired man standing by the large window, clearing his throat to get the mans attention, voice promptly dying in his throat as the man turned also going wide eyed.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ishida…"

Ichigo wanted to die right there.

His heart fell ten feet under before leaping into his throat, panicking he realized that this was going to take a while, "Whatever you want to know hold it until we get back to my apartment, I need to go back as soon as possible" he said raising his hands up in defense.

Uryuu grit his teeth, he was ready to shove an arrow up Ichigo's ass but he could sense the desperation in his voice, gritting his teeth and relaxing his tense shoulder's he muttered out a 'fine'.

The ten-minute walk to Ichigo's house was unbearably silent; so thick a toothpick could cut through it.

Pulling out the keys to his apartment Uryuu was surprised that Ichigo lived in such a place, he had to give him points for it, before Ichigo stepped in he turned to Uryuu placing a finger over his lips, instructing him to be quiet.

Uryuu stepped in and noted how clean it was, more points for Kurosaki, following Ichigo into the kitchen he noted the tiny plates in the sink, giving it a questioning look, Ichigo motioned for him to wait there as Ichigo stepped into another room, he peaked in as Ichigo crouched down to the couch and picked up a body figure, he watched as Ichigo came to the door holding a sleeping girl in his arms.

No words could describe the amount of shock that came to Uryuu at that moment, "Ishida, can you open that door for me please." Ichigo whispered tilting his head towards a door to the right, Ishida still in shock still managed to comply to the request. He watched in awe as Ichigo placed the girl on her bed gently kissing her forehead as he tucked her in, "Amai yume Emiko".

He shut the door behind him slowly and started to make some tea, Uryuu had long sat down still too dazed to say anything, Ichigo placed a tea down in front of him and sat opposite him taking a deep breath preparing himself for a bombardment of questions.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Uryuu spoke, "Who's the mother?"

"Technically speaking? Me."

"What?" Ishida blinked.

"She's… she's Grimmjow's. Apparently my hollow failed to mention due to him being a feline type hollow and me being part hollow, there was a highly unusual possibility of me getting pregnant, she's five years old, she's got his smile and his eyes" Ichigo suddenly found the cup in his hands very interesting.

Uryuu could see why he'd left; soul society would have killed the baby or him at first sight, "I understand your reasons Kurosaki but that's no excuse for…"

"Daddy?"

Uryuu froze mid sentence and Ichigo was up and out of his chair, "Emiko, did we wake you?" Ichigo said kneeling down holding his daughter gently in his arms, he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Uryuu do you mind continuing this while she's at school tomorrow, my bedroom's that one there" Uryuu nodded and walked into the room while Ichigo hummed a lullaby for Emiko.

Looking around Ichigo's bedroom Uryuu was impressed at the size of it, a super king sized bed with dark blue sheets, a large walk in wardrobe and shelves with various things on them.

Jumping slightly as Ichigo came in without a shirt on, blushing slightly, its not his first time sharing a bed with the orange top, many times during their hollow hunting days he'd been to tired to go home or when he was escaping from Ryuuken he'd crash at Ichigo's, just its been a while since the quincy had done so.

"Uryuu, are you going to stand there like a lemon or join me in bed already" Ichigo said with a playful wink not failing to miss Uryuu's blush.

The second Uryuu had pulled the covers over him he almost jumped out of the bed again when he felt muscular arms wrap round his chest and waist pulling him into a much warmer body behind him, "Kurosaki? Let me go."

"Let me snuggle" he said nuzzling into Uryuu's hair, "Besides, be lucky it's only snuggling I want to do with you Uryuu" he whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling his ear, the effect that Ichigo had on him hasn't changed a bit.

He smirked slightly and spun slowly so he was facing Ichigo, sliding his leg in-between Ichigo's to make them more comfortable, not failing to accidently brush his thigh against Ichigo's crotch, Ichigo growled low in his throat, "Don't tempt me Uryuu, it's been a while so if you 'accidently' do that again I am not responsible for what I do to you or your ability to walk tomorrow morning" Ichigo said in a low voice.

Bringing a hand up to cup Uryuu's cheek gently, shifting up the bed slightly, his thigh catching Ichigo again, Ichigo growled and rolled Uryuu on top of him, using a hand to force their lips together softly, Uryuu didn't protest.

He could tell that Ichigo would rather him be Grimmjow, he could tell that the ex substitute shinigami wanted the blue haired espada that probably doesn't care about Ichigo, but Uryuu doesn't mind, he missed his Octavo espada, he'd never admit it to any one, but he missed the crazy scientist.

Pulled out of his thoughts when something warm and wet enclosed around his erection, he looked down to realize that Ichigo had flipped them over again and Uryuu was now on the bottom currently watching orange bob up and down him.

In Soul society. Prison cell's 1,3,5

Grimmjow banged his head against his cell wall, again. It's been 3 years, in soul society time, that's a long time. "Up ya get hollows, the head captain wants to see ya" shouted the prison guard.

"You are free to go under one condition! You must spend the next year living under the supervision of a Shinigami," the head captain shouted, Grimmjow broke out a feral grin, so did Szayel.

"Can I stay with the quincy boy?" he asked innocently, the head captain hesitated but nodded anyway, Stark, Ulquiorra, Nelliel and Grimmjow looked at each other before stating…

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

-Page break-

'Mornin' king'

'Go away Shiro, the more you talk to me the easier it is for them to find my spiritual pressure so go away, and I'm still ignoring you anyway'

'Yeah yeah yeah, but you still love me, cuz I gave you Emiko and kept ya hidden all these years'

'Whatever' Ichigo grumbled.

Uryuu had to leave early that morning getting an urgent call from his office, Ichigo was up early anyway to make Emiko's lunch for Pre-school, he was currently sitting on his couch flicking through his TV channels when he felt the entire Gotei 13 appear a few miles from his home, his eyes widened at the presence of 4 of the espada as well.

'King, what ya gonna do?'

'Don't talk to me now!'

'They might attack yer you don't know what they want, they… they could want her, you should be prepared ya'know'

Pulling the badge from the chain around his neck he poofed into his Shinigami form, his human body dissolving, with his new sword, Shiro was now his Zanpakto spirit, the powers are pretty much the same only his bankai form he looks like Shiro, voice and all, and Shiro insisted on a catch phrase for the bankai, claiming just saying bankai, was boring.

He hopped out of his window closing it after him and headed in the direction of the shinigami.

They all felt it. That spiritual pressure they hadn't felt in years and they were sure had disappeared after the war, before they knew it they were faced with the scowling substitute shinigami.

Ichigo looked straight at Grimmjow, heart constricting in his chest. "Can I help you, Yamamoto sotaichou?" Ichigo asked calming his nerves.

"We need a favor Ichigo, the espada will be free to go if they spend a year under Shinigami supervision, these four picked you, Szayelaprro Grantz is already staying with Quincy Uryu Ishida, would you be willing to help us?"

Ichigo stood running a hand through his bright orange hair what if Grimmjow noticed and decided to hurt him, or Emiko?

'King, talk to him first, before you decide anythin' Ichigo nodded to himself probably looking like a lunatic.

"May I speak to Grimmjow Jaegerjaques first please?" Ichigo said looking almost desperate, the head captain raised an eyebrow but nodded any way, Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo with a huge smile on his face.

"Sup berry, miss me so much you just had to speak to me before…" he trailed off his cocky speech when he saw Ichigo almost close to tears.

"Grimmjow, don't freak out okay… well you know you're a feline type… and I'm part hollow, and during your mating season we…" Ichigo stopped talking and swallowed thickly hoping Grimmjow would piece it together so he didn't have to say it.

Grimmjow's mind had just finished piecing together what Ichigo had just said eyes widening as he realized. "You, you got…"

Ichigo nodded, keeping his head to the floor.

"She's five. She's got your eyes and your smile, I understand if you want nothing to do with her but I thought you should know, before you decide to stay with me, you can stay if you want to and pretend she's not yours if you want", Ichigo managed to say as his throat was closing up on him, trying not to cry as he said the words, like he's being stabbed with the dullest blade each time he speaks.

He walked around Grimmjow to face Yamamoto and the rest of the shinigami giving him questioned glares, "I will watch over them Yamamoto"

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!'

A hollow's presences about three blocks away, Ichigo panicked, 'KING! That's where!'

"EMIKO!" Ichigo shouted building up his spiritual pressure to go into bankai, he realized the others had only just noticed the hollow, "Manically Slash, Kyassuru OITA!"

He needed his bankai speed to get there in time, he disappeared immediately not wasting any time, the hollow had crushed almost half of the nursery, he slashed at it not giving it a chance to do anymore damage, he placed himself at the nursery gates and reformed back to his human shape, he ran for the nursery searching for that bright orange hair, "EMIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Daddy!" Emiko let go of the day care lady she was holding and ran straight for her father, she ran to him crying, he dropped to his knees as he reached her and pulled her crying frame into his panicked one, "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked softly, she shook her head; he let out a huge breath of relief.

"Emiko, some of daddies friends have to stay with him for a while, they're nice people so I want you to be nice okay" she gave him a mischievous grin before nodding.

He looked up at the day care people who were smiling at him, "I'm taking her home" he mouthed to them they nodded to him before tending to the other frightened children.

The soul reapers and the four Arrancar that watched the scene from above were utterly shocked for 3 reasons.

Ichigo was faster and more powerful than ever.

He'd managed to keep that amount of power hidden for five years

And the most surprising of all, He was a father.

When he'd shouted Emiko in a panic, they thought he had gone insane, when they arrived above the nursery they'd watched him frantically search for someone, when they heard the daddy cry, they all froze.

They'd all switched into Gigai's so they could speak to Ichigo about taking the arrancar's in; they met him at the gate. Emiko hid behind Ichigo's legs, smiling at her unusual shy moment, he picked her up, "So, I'll take them in, I've got more than enough space just they cant go around causing me trouble".

They looked at him like he had three heads and eight arms. "Ichigo, your…" Toshiro started.

"Another time, I've had a hell of a morning and so has she" Ichigo stated respectfully.

"Who's the mother?" Byakuya questioned softly, all of them dying to ask, Ichigo stiffened slightly, not failing to catch Grimmjow take an interest in the floor, "Died during child birth" Ichigo stated coldly before walking away towards his apartment.

Grimmjow's chest constricted, but followed anyway followed by Starrk, Nelliel and Ulquiorra.

"There's two spare bedroom's here, please make yourselves at home, if you need me, please don't hesitate to find me, the bathroom is down the hall and next to the kitchen, lunch is in a couple of hours and dinner is at seven" Ichigo instructed to the Arrancar, they simply nodded, although not taking their eyes off of the sleeping child in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo turned on his heel to put Emiko in her bedroom, leaving the espada to sort out who's sharing which room.

"Dib's on Ulquiorra, he's quiet, so I can nap better" Stark said with a yawn, Ulquiorra shrugged.

Nelliel looked at Grimmjow before stating, "I am not sharing a room with this pervert." That is when all hell **almost** broke loose.

Almost because Ichigo had come back with a warning glare that said 'either you share with him or I do, and that is NOT happening'.

"Ulquiorra, in my office there's a large supply of books if you would like, Stark feel free to crash until lunch, Nelliel, if I give you some money would you like to go shopping for everyone, you all need some new clothes, and Grimmjow…"

It hurt to say his name, his heart ached and his chest burned but he went on anyway, "You can either help me with lunch or stay out of everyone's way, I don't want Emiko to wake up before lunch time" he said with a low voice heading towards the kitchen.

Ulquiorra eventually found the office and did indeed get caught up in a book; Stark was fast asleep within minutes, Nelliel was out shopping and Grimmjow was watching Ichigo make lunch and a cake.

Grimmjow's insides were in turmoil, he knew why Ichigo had to hide for five years, also why he'd risked his and her safety when he felt the Shinigami appear, he was worried they'd come for her.

Ichigo would have only been pregnant for 8-9 weeks, but he'd still raised their child on his own. He didn't know Ichigo would get pregnant, hell Ichigo didn't know he would get pregnant, yet he still fought Aizen anyway.

Grimmjow's never had children, he'd usually kill the person he's spent his mating season with or the children never made it through, but that one night with the substitute shinigami had apparently been more than enough to give him a child.

That realization hit him hard, he's a father, Ichigo gave him the option, and to forget? Could he put Ichigo through it? Does he have feelings for Ichigo?

Looking up from his hands to watch Ichigo move around the kitchen, those long slender legs wrapped around his waist, that defined covered chest panting heavily underneath him, those muscular arms either griping the sheets or wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, that tight ass just begging to be fucked mercilessly but with care, that slightly long orange hair slightly sticking to his forehead and splayed out on the white pillow, those soft brown eyes glazed over in lust and those sexy pink lips parted slightly with the lightest hint of saliva leaking out of the corner of his lips. Grimmjow felt his pants become unbelievably tight.

"Grimmjow?" he saw a hand wave in front of his face, he looked up to see Ichigo's face too close to his, way too…

Grimmjow's hand shot out before he had any chance to protest, it all happened so fast, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips.

Ichigo had opened his mouth to protest, but Grimmjow used it to slide his tongue into the strawberries mouth cancelling any protests he had, Ichigo felt his body go numb as Grimmjow's tongue worked wonders in his mouth, his hands found their way into Grimmjow's wavy blue hair pulling on it gently, that was when Grimmjow pushed Ichigo away, so hard he almost fell over.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in utter shock, seeing that his fists we're clenched Ichigo said possibly the hardest thing he ever would, "I see you've made your choice, I'll stay out of your way and I'll make sure she doesn't come near you, I'm sorry to have caused you such an inconvenience by telling you about her, to have dragged you into it hoping you felt the same way I did. Lunch will be ready soon, I have things to do, excuse me." Ichigo then spun on his heel so Grimmjow wouldn't notice his eyes starting to water and he quite literally ran to his office and locked the door.

Sliding down it with his head in his hands not bothering to hold back his cries, it just hurt too much.

To say he scared the hell out of Ulquiorra was an understatement; he'd just watched Ichigo start to have an emotional break down possibly forgetting he was in the room.

Ulquiorra knows he has the emotional range of a grain of sand, but he still felt the need to comfort Ichigo, he quietly placed his book down and lightly placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder startling the teen, Ichigo said nothing as Ulquiorra pulled him into an awkward hug, sliding in between Ichigo's parted legs and lightly wrapping his arms around the larger teen's neck, Ichigo appreciated the gesture and rest his head against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Ichigo had calmed down more. "I should finish preparing lunch," Ichigo said weakly into Ulquiorra's shoulder shifting his weight to get up.

Grimmjow had moved back into his bedroom to wonder what the hell he was thinking. Sure Ichigo's attractive, scratch that, he's drop dead sexy, he remembered that night they'd spent together like it happened five minutes ago.

_Just barely able to raise their swords, bloody and struggling for breath no more than arms length from each other, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow as he collapsed to the floor finally, Ichigo following soon after. "You know Grimmjow, minus the cocky attitude, your not actually that bad" Ichigo said with a tired smile, Grimmjow's mouth threatened to smile as he replied, "You know when your not scowling, your not so bad yourself". That's how it started. He forgets how young Ichigo is sometimes; he doesn't act like a 21 year old man with a 5-year-old daughter._

"Grimm, lunch is ready" Starrk said through the door lazily. Sighing Grimmjow got up and headed towards the kitchen, he sat with Nelliel, Starrk and Ulquiorra waiting for Ichigo to get back to the table, the food looked amazing.

"C'mon don't be shy there my friends" they heard a soft voice from the side, their heads looked up to see Ichigo with a small girl trailing behind him. He put her in the higher chair and the table was eloped in an awkward silence, just the sounds of cutlery hitting plates and eyes shifting from side to side.

"Emi chan, do you enjoy your school?" Nelliel asked breaking the silence. Emiko looked at the sea haired woman before breaking out into a huge grin that looked like one of Grimmjow's.

"I love it, the ladies are sooooo nice, we gets to draw all the time and I have lots of friends to play with and papa picks me up every day and he makes my lunches with funny shapes" she went on rambling.

The guests didn't fail to notice Ichigo's blush at his daughter's words.

"What do you draw?" Starrk asked raising a lazy eyebrow.

"We draw the thin' most precious to us in the whole world" she said raising her spoon in the air to add affect.

"What's that Emiko?" Nelliel asked again genuinely intrigued by the little girls words, Emiko paused and she gave an ear splitting grin, Grimmjow noticed how wide the smile was, that was his…

"My most precious thing, is papa of course" she said confidently. All of the espada felt a warm feeling in their chest; this girl was mature for her age, "Ichigo, where did you learn to cook?" Ulquiorra asked popping the last piece of food in his mouth elegantly.

"I used to help my sister in the kitchen, she did all the cooking since mom passed away so I offered to help, I musta' picked things up on the way" Ichigo said with a far away look on his face as he rose to collect the plates taking them into the kitchen.

"Emiko, does your papa ever talk about your mother?" Nelliel asked softly so Ichigo didn't hear.

Emiko looked down for a minute, before she spoke "I think, papa is my momma, he does all the things a momma does, but he's alone, that's why he's my papa, also I hear him crying at night sometimes like he's missin' his precious person… I think that precious person might be papa, I know it's odd for a boy and a boy but there's some in my class, they always hold hands and stuff and papas never talked about girls before… I wish papa would come home soon… momma really loves him I can tell, I want momma to be happy…" She said sadly before jumping out of her chair, "Papa! I want the biggest slice of cake!" she yelled darting towards the kitchen.

The four espada stared wide-eyed at the three year old who sounded like a relationship therapist. Nelliel looked at Ichigo picking up his daughter in the kitchen, "You know I think she's right…" she said quietly.

Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, Starrk grunted and Grimmjow was trying to ignore the heavy pain in his chest, the one hurting him more than any battle wound he's ever had. Ichigo had just set the last plate of mouth-watering chocolate cake down when there was a knock at his door.

Sighing to go and open it, he wished he hadn't.

At his doorstep stood Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Uryu and Szayel he wanted to die right there.

"Please go in, first door on the left, make yourselves at home I'll be with you shortly," Ichigo said with annoyance in his voice but they obeyed his request anyway.

Ichigo grudgingly returned to the table to be met with questioned glares, "I'm sorry but I have very _unwanted company_ to take care of, please finish desert and go about your business" He said keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Papa, you okay?" His daughter's sweet voice asked through the silence he looked up at her with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine, you can come in with me, they're probably dying to know about you".

Ichigo walked in with Emiko on his back, they all stared at her wide eyed, so they weren't hallucinating earlier, "Emiko, these are papa's friends, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Uryu and Szayel." Ichigo said with a grin.

Emiko pondered the names, they sounded familiar, her memory was stronger then that of the average five year old, then it clicked.

"Rukia she gave you your super powers!" All of the guests choked on the air.

"Ah so you remember the stories?" she nodded her head.

"Renji and Byakuya stole her away and you lost your powers, but then you trained reaaaaaaaally hard and got them back, you travelled to a new world with Uryu and had to fight the baddies because they were gonna kill her! You had to fight Kenny, Renji and others to get her back, also you had to fight her brother as well because he's such a hot head you had to knock some sense into him" She said giggling at her old bed time stories, Ichigo was trying not to laugh at her daughters recollection of them.

"Them you had to fight these bounty people, and this Aizen freak and his gooney people, and you almost lost your powers doing so but my papa's the best hero ever, he always protects his precious people" She said with a wide smile.

'_But who protects my papa?'_ she thought to herself sadly.

"I told her about all of you ya'know, even you Byakuya, if you're here to ask me why I left, I wanted her to have nothing to do with that world, why I didn't contact you? For that exact reason, I will answer no questions about her mother."

Emiko's arms tightened around her papa, she knew papa was her momma but there must be a reason why he's hiding it, ah yes, he told her once but she didn't think anything of it at the time.

_Flashback._

"_Papa, do I have a momma?"_

_Ichigo sat down next to Emiko and began his story about how he fell in love with the enemy, and how if anyone found out, they'd all be in really big trouble, or worse._

Ichigo avoided eye contact with Uryu completely who was doing the same. "Any other questions?"

"What espada do you have staying with you Ichigo?" Uryu asked, Ichigo would have happily died there again; he took a deep breath, "Nelliel, Coyote Starrk, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques".

Uryu's head snapped up so fast Ichigo would have sworn it would have come clean off his shoulders, Ichigo looked straight at him with pleading eyes. "I'm going to get a glass of water." Uryu stated.

It wasn't a question and Ichigo knew that's not what he was going to do, but he didn't say anything. Emiko had hopped off of Ichigo and began playing with Byakuya's hairpiece causing Rukia and Renji to stifle giggles.

Uryu stomped through Ichigo's apartment searching for the sexta, cross bow at the ready almost. He found him in one of the bedrooms, "Do you know about her?" he growled low in his throat at the blue haired espada, and Grimmjow shot straight up in his bed eyes full of pain.

"Do you feel pain espada, do you? GOOD! Because imagine how he feels! She's almost the splitting image of you in so many ways! He gave up his family, friends, job and his own fucking freedom to keep that child; he didn't have to and now he's got to worry his safety, your safety and her safety!" Uryu shouted acidly at him.

Grimmjow ignored the gaze that was chilling his non-existent soul, "I'm a hollow I don't have emotions." He said coldly.

"Ichigo is half hollow you arrogant prat, did you forget about that fact? He's half hollow he has emotions, he turned into a fucking VASTO LORDE and still had the lightest shred of emotion, hell even the hollow inside of him has emotion, hell even Ulquiorra has a little bit so don't give me that shit!" Uryu swore.

Before either could say anything Ichigo walked in and pulled Uryu out. "Don't Uryu, it's fine, I gave him the choice, and he's only going to be here for a year anyway, so please just don't worry okay?" Ichigo looked Uryu straight in the eye.

Uryu looked right into Ichigo's once warm playful chocolate colored eyes only to find dark, sad and almost dead ones, it scared Uryu but he dropped the subject with a mumbled fine and dragged Szayel out of the apartment.

Renji, Byakuya, Rukia and Kenpachi left soon after saying they would visit soon. Nelliel had taken Emiko out shopping and they had dragged Starrk's lazy ass with them, so left in the apartment was Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

'_King?' Shiro asked genuinely worried about his king. _

'Yeah Shiro?'

'_Your in quite the turmoil, I can feel how much pain yer in, how sad you are, your inner world, its burning in here, but the rain doesn't put the fire out, the building's are crumbling, but ya don't want ta to anythin' stupid cuz of Emi chan, she's the only form of light in here ya know' Shiro said to his king._

Before Ichigo had the time to think of a reply, a crash came from his office, rushing towards the door.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, not his mother, his father, Kisuke, or Yoruichi could have prepared himfor the sight that met his eyes.

Grimmjow had Ulquiorra pinned to his desk in a ferocious lip lock with his hands running over the smaller male.

Ichigo turned, grabbed a bit of paper, scrawled a note and left the apartment. Ichigo had blocked out Shiro completely and that worried Shiro a lot for his Kings mental sanity because by the look of his inner world, it was apocalyptic.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this? Kurosaki?"

"Please sir, erase them, replace them and please give me the punishment I deserve and my last wish is, please do not hurt my human child or the father, I take full responsibility".

The head captain looked down at the savior of the soul society, "Very well, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The head captain looked at his captains and lieutenants with sad eyes, this meeting would not go down well. "Head captain, what was so important that you called us all here?" Ukitake asked politely.

"Bring him in". Was all he said and with that, two soul reapers walked in in front of Ichigo Kurosaki, who was wearing an execution robe.

Uproar threatened to break out but the head captain boomed his staff.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you admit to bearing the child to the sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, you also admit to keeping the human child hidden for three years, you also admit to having consensual sexual relations with a hollow, is this true?" the head captain asked loudly to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, it is all true" Ichigo said voice unwavering.

"And will you tell us why you want to be executed instead of the sexta espada?"

Ichigo gave a sad smile, "Grimmjow was unaware of the child and simply wants nothing to do with her or myself, also because I alone kept the child hidden and originally came onto the sexta after both collapsing from exhaustion during battle and my final reasoning… Love does strange things to hormonal pregnant 16 year old boys, and besides, it was only a matter of time before it was known anyway", Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Any last requests, Kurosaki san?" the head captain asked, knowing what they were already, Ichigo smiled at the head captain.

"Erase her memories of me completely and watch over her for me, she's a sweet girl, I'm just not strong enough, also you are not to harm her in any way shape or form, you are not allowed to give my body to the captain of squad 12, none of my friends are allowed to hurt Grimmjow, this was my decision alone and last but not least, tell Grimmjow now he really can forget" Ichigo said in a monotonous voice that shocked a few people further.

"One more question" Ichigo looked up nodding his head for the head captain to continue, "Why did you confess all of a sudden?"

Ah that question raised a few heads, "I'm only 21 year's old with a lot on my plate already, there are limits as to how much damage a heart can take, before it's indeed broken completely".

Ichigo's voice was sad, broken and slightly chilling… "_Indeed king, you finally fell off your horse, I'm sorry that I failed you as a protector"_

Shiro's voice echoed throughout the meeting hall, Ichigo's left eye had turned black with a honey golden iris, "I'm sorry I failed you as a king, Shiro, thank you for being my shield, but even you couldn't shield my heart, Head captain, my execution date?" Ichigo said looking up with his mismatched eyes.

"A month from now, Kurosaki san, due to your previous heroism and the debt that we owe you, you will stay in the squad barracks of your choosing until then, also you may see your daughter one last time, you have one hour" he said opening a passage to the world of the living, Ichigo stepped through it, to say his final goodbyes, while the head captain had an uproar to deal with.

Emiko was at the table with Nelliel when he came home, he pulled her into her bedroom for one last story.

She lay in between his legs with her soft orange hair against his chest. "Emiko, you have to be a good girl for papa okay" his voice was cracking, his hand shakily running through her hair, "Papa, has to go away for a while to a far away place but just know, I love you very much and you are the best decision I ever made" he said arms tightening around her and kissing the top of her head.

He then pushed a pressure point in her neck and she fell asleep. He lay her down gently and kissed her forehead, he picked up the photo album he kept in her room and all of her drawings of him before closing her bedroom door forever. He left a long message in the office for his guests, and like that his hour was up. Stepping back through the passage fresh tears down his face not even attempting to hide them from any of the captains, he simply said, "I think I'll stay in squad six" he said looking down at the first page of his photo album.

EDITED 3.7.12 woohoo.


	2. The beautiful, smiling child

SECOND CHAPTER hehehehee… **IMPORTANT! **

If you're wondering about Ichigo's family I've decided to leave them out of this story.

I didn't put any character death warnings just to keep you all on edge :3, thank you for your lovely reviews that inspired me to put this chapter up, my my though I wonder what will happen…

Will Grimmjow come to his senses? Will Emiko forget her father? Will Nelliel castrate Grimmjow? What was said in Ichigo's note? Will Uryu shove an arrow somewhere the sun doesn't shine? And will Ichigo die in a month? Do read on to find out… Also im debating a chapter for when Ichigo goes home for the hour and the up roar Yamamoto had to deal with, if you would like one please let me know.

**THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, TURN BACK NOW IF ITS NOT YOUR THING**

P.S if it seems rushed, I apologize, it's like a curse of mine -.-

-Enjoy-

_To Nelliel, Starrk, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow._

_I'm sorry that you have to receive a letter such as this but you are the only people I can ask. _

_Take care of Emiko for me please._

_I am turning my self over._

_There is enough money in this bank card for you all to live off until Emiko decides to go to Collage, that or you can get jobs, heh I would have loved to see Starrk get up more than once a day, I will no longer be around as I have failed her as a father being emotionally weak as I am, a soul reaper should be round any day now to erase her memory of me so could you please possibly act as her family? Of course you can send her away should this task be too much trouble for you. _

_The reason for this you ask? I am still 21 years old, that may seem old to you but to people in the world of the living it's still quite young, especially if you've been a father for five years and not really had much of a teenage life, there are so many things a soul can take, in this case it was simply loving someone who could never love me back, Emiko's father, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, during his mating season and being part hollow myself it was apparently possible. _

_Do not hate him or hurt him for this, I gave him a fair choice as to whether or not he wanted anything to do with myself or his daughter, I respected his decision as much as it pained me, I just wish he wouldn't pick my office desk to pin Ulquiorra against. Though knowing Grimmjow, Ulquiorra was probably forced. After seeing that I couldn't take it anymore, I have turned myself in to the soul society ordering my own execution and asking them not to harm him or any of you, I'll probably have about a month so, this is my good bye. _

_If Uryuu comes by, show him this letter before he gets to Grimmjow, he'd probably be seething heh, my main reason? Love does strange things to us humans, so being a soul reaper, hollow human and pregnant, it does really strange things. Tell Grimmjow that, I love him and I don't regret this, having Emiko and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises._

_Thank you so much and Goodbye._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Ex Substitute soul reaper, Vizored, and Father._

By the time Nelliel finished the letter, she'd almost torn it in two, Starrk had appeared half way through wondering what she was reading and looked over her shoulder, his name on the page caused him to read it, and place a calming hand on Nelliel's shaking shoulder.

"Ichigo dammit how can you leave her behind!" Nelliel screamed, that was when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked in the kitchen.

Together.

Nelliel looked round and lunged, but Starrk caught her arms behind her back, "You ASSHOLE! You never learn do you, you can't just keep it in your pants can you SEXTA!" She roared in blind fury.

"Ulquiorra, did you willingly consent to what just happened in Kurosaki san's office?" Starrk asked calmly from behind a seething Nelliel, Ulquiorra blushed before mumbling a 'not at first no I didn't'.

That seemed to do it for Nelliel, "YOU ASSHOLE, IN YOUR OWN CHILDS HOUSE, AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH ON HIS DESK, KNOWING HOW HE FUCKING FELT ABOUT YOU, I'VE SEEN HEARTLESS BASTARDS BEFORE BUT EVEN FOR A HOLLOW THAT IS BELOW THE BELT!" She screamed vehemently, Grimmjow's eyes widened, as did Ulquiorra's for different reasons.

"How do you know she's mine" Grimmjow asked eyes wide with horror, Nelliel gave a vicious smirk.

"I just read it in his goodbye letter, he turned himself in for execution after he caught you two earlier, he's asked them to kill him and erase her memory." If it were possible, Grimmjow's eyes widened further, and further again when Ulquiorra bitch slapped him clean across the face.

"Trash." Was all he said before walked over to Nelliel to read the letter, indeed Ulquiorra had refused him at first because of Ichigo's feelings for the blue haired espada, Grimmjow then lied to him saying Ichigo had feelings for his Quincy friend. Reading the letter he felt even worse.

Grimmjow said nothing as he raised a hand to nurse his cheek. Before anymore words were said they heard a crying from behind them, all four pairs of eyes widening in horror as they turned to see Emiko crying her eyes out.

"Papa promised me *hic* that he wouldn' leave *hic* after his stories he promised", she cried hands over her eyes. "What stories?" Nelliel questioned anger completely disappearing as she crouched down to comfort her, "He used to tell me that *hic* he was in love wit' tha enemy and I was their daughter and is friends couldn' find out because papa and momma and me would get in troub *hic* le, papa was always protectin' me from them, he said if they ever found out id have ta forget him and papa would, papa would *hic*" she started crying harder, it was a heart breaking sight for all of the espada.

"If I had to forget him it means papa was going to die for me, and his special person, I don't want momma to die, why won't papa save him. WHY WONT YOU SAVE HIM PAPA!" She screamed looking straight at Grimmjow, his own blue eyes staring straight through him, "Emiko? How did you know?" Ulquiorra asked regaining his ability to speak before the rest.

"Momma used to say that a child is a mix of the two souls used to create it, I can feel mommas soul in me, I know when mommas upset even though he's smiling for me, I know when he's crying for papa, I can also feel mommas happiness when he's telling me stories about you. I can also feel you. You are my papa but you keep hurting him, why? Why wont you love him?" She asked crying again.

They need to give this five-year-old more credit. At that moment Rukia and Ukitake came through the kitchen window, Emiko stared wide eyed at them, she could see them, like she saw papa that day and that monster, her papa had been able to see them and she could too.

"I wont forget him! You can' make me! I will not forget my papa!" She screamed with hot tears down her cheeks.

All six adults did a double take, "You- you can see us?" Rukia choked out, turning to her open mouthed Captain.

She nodded before pulling her legs into her tiny chest. "Don't let me forget him, I love my papa, please *hic* don't make me forget him, he gave up so much, im so proud of my papa, don't let me forget him" she cried harder.

Byakuya eyed Ichigo carefully, he was sitting by his koi fish pond looking through his photo album, Ichigo had chosen the sixth division to stay in because of many reasons, in the second division there was the noisy lieutenant, he didn't like Izuru of the third division, the fourth was too noisy due to patients, Hinamori of the fifth division would probably kill him in his sleep for almost killing her precious Aizen, he didn't know any one in seventh, Shuunsui was not an option for eighth, Hisagi Shuuhei stalked him slightly from ninth, Matsumoto was in tenth, Kenpachi was eleventh, twelve didn't even cross his mind and Rukia was in thirteenth.

He'd chosen six because Byakuya would keep people away because nobody wanted to cross the nobleman anyway. He noted the sad smile on Ichigo's face and couldn't help but feel bad for the teen, he did indeed grow up too fast; casting a small sad smile of his own he turned away to return to his duties for the day.

It was starting to get dark when Ichigo went inside the squad six barracks, walking straight into Renji. Ichigo swore a rainbow mentally mean while Rukia was swearing one at Grimmjow.

"You blockheaded espada what bloody possessed you to get with a soul reaper and play with his emotions? Don't you feel anything!" Rukia shouted, arms flailing about in the air.

"I am a hollow, no soul no heart, no emotion, I don't care about the soul reaper and I never did!" Grimmjow roared in the kitchen, Nelliel lurched forward and punched him square in the stomach knowing the rest of his words out of him, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Emiko went unnoticed and crawled over to Grimmjow and placed a hand on his chest.

A few seconds passed before she felt it…

_Thump_.

She gave a knowing smile and looked him in the eye, "I knew it, papa has a heart" she said softly. That one sentence caused Ulquiorra's hand to shoot up to where his chest lay, as did Nelliel, and Starrk.

_Thump._

Grimmjow stared at the little girl closely; she looked so much like him, and Ichigo it was unreal she had Ichigo's peach colored skin with his own deep cyan eyes but Ichigo's softness in them, Ichigo's unique orange hair with his wave in it, he hadn't realized until she wiped his cheek, that he was indeed crying.

The room was dead silent; Grimmjow blinked a few more times not quite believing it. "I'm sorry I caused momma and papa so much trouble, that I made momma and papa cry over me, maybe if papa had not had me in the first place momma and papa could be happy together, Im sorry papa" Emiko had tears running down her face as she said that.

Grimmjow's new found heart clenched heavily, she blamed herself? She thought this was her fault? Rukia and Ukitake had slipped out a while ago.

Nelliel stared wide-eyed with the rest; if Ichigo had heard her say this it would have broken him further, it wasn't her fault, Ichigo knew the risks he was taking when he kept her. Grimmjow's arms enclosed around his daughter for the first time since knowing about her, and cried into her shoulder. "It's not your fault, don't say that, it's not your fault" her arms wrapped around her fathers neck and he pulled her closer as he cried, and cried.

**Back to Ichigo and Renji**.

"Ichigo, I thought you were stronger then that, gotta say I'm disappointed," Renji said with a smug grin on his face. "Shove it Renji" he retorted trying to walk past him, Renji followed him down the corridor though; "I never would have guessed you were gay though Ichi, you don't seem the type to take it up the ass" he laughed. "Tell me Renji, is it Rukia or Byakuya you're so in love with?" Ichigo shouted back loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What'd you say asshole?" Renji asked blood boiling fast, "I mean you claim to care so much about Rukia like she's your girlfriend but you've always got time to sneak looks at Byakuya while he's training and get all flustered when he looks at you or talks to you".

"ROAR Zabimaru"

"Bakudo no. 9 GEKI!" Ichigo shouted turning to Renji paralyzing him, "Did you think I was sitting around doing nothing for three years Renji? You couldn't beat me then, you can't beat me now" Ichigo said turning to walk away.

Obviously the head captain had Zangetsu taken off him and a spirit limiter placed on his wrist so he didn't try to escape, although he still had enough free for Kido spells.

"No, I'd imagine you were looking after the spawn of a demon".

Ichigo paused before turning around with a smile; "My **human** daughter is no demon Renji, nice to see your true colors before I die, goodbye Abarai san" he turned on his heel and walked towards Byakuya's office leaving behind open mouthed by standers and a frozen Renji.

"You should fix that mouth on your lieutenant Byakuya, it will get him killed one day" Ichigo said coldly walking into Byakuya's office.

Byakuya looked up to see Ichigo with watery eyes but the man would not let them fall, Byakuya huffed in annoyance at the mention of his lieutenant, "What did he do this time Kurosaki?" he grudgingly asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath to compose his emotions and find his voice, "Oh not much just something about my sexual preference and referred to my daughter as a demon child" Ichigo growled at the memory, Byakuya looked Ichigo in surprise usually he would be tearing up the sixth division trying to kill Renji, yet he's in one piece and no blood.

"What did you do to him?" he asked not quite knowing if he wanted to know the answer to that, "Bakudo no. 9 as he attacked me with Zabimaru, are you done, can we go now I'm tired" Ichigo whined slightly, he just wanted to leave so he could finally cry himself to sleep again, Byakuya nodded and led the way to the Kuchki manor.

The next three weeks were a blur for Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo had had encounters with a depressed and angry Rukia, a still trying to fight him Kenpachi, a 'can I experiment on your body after you die' Kurosutchi, an apologetic looking Renji and a **very** annoyed Byakuya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, must you cause so much trouble?" Byakuya asked eyebrow twitching, they were currently in a heated argument inside the Kuchki manor, and servants were deliberately avoiding the room so they didn't get caught in it.

"By doing what exactly Byakuya? Minding my own business and having psyco's come at me every day!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Well it's your own fault for keeping the damned child anyway!" He shouted back, Ichigo saw red.

"Dammit none of you, NONE OF YOU know how I feel!" he shouted falling to the floor with his head in his hands. _'I can help you there King' _Shiro mumbled a few words in a different language before Ichigo's spiritual pressure shot through Byakuya's heart like a needle, it also shot through everyone of Ichigo's friends in the world of the living.

The pain of his heart being torn out of his chest, anger at himself and the father of his child, frustration of letting himself believe anyone could ever love him, betrayal that happened before his very eyes, confusion feeling so lost not knowing what to do anymore, love for his daughter, Grimmjow, friends, family he didn't want to leave behind, sorrow for not being emotionally stronger for his age to live with his daughter, not being able to handle it, regret of leaving his daughter, and Ichigo's thoughts, Byakuya felt a heavy pain on his chest the amount of emotion was suffocating him, it was over whelming, a thousand times worse than when Hisana died and even then he didn't feel like this.

'_Can you feel the pain he's in?' a voice echoed through his head, 'Can you comprehend how much this soul has been through in just the last few months? Now imagine how scared he was at 16, and how terrified at the thought of losing his only source of light, he's 21 years old and lost so much already. Do well to remember that'_ the voice faded.

Every one of his friends, and even Byakuya realized it, he was crying. Ichigo was in so much painit was almost unreal, yet he still managed to fake a smile everyday, go around like nothing was wrong and talk to people. Byakuya crouched down next to Ichigo before handing him a handkerchief; Ichigo looked up and smiled, for the first time in weeks.

Grimmjow almost killed himself feeling that, Nelliel wanted killed him feeling that, Uryuu almost charged over to Ichigo's apartment and shoot him feeling that. Over the last two weeks Grimmjow was visited by many unhappy shinigami that swore so many words he didn't know existed, but none laid a finger on him due to the 5 year old girl that never left his side who screamed bloody murder at anyone that went to hurt him, that was one thing she got from Ichigo, his hardheadedness, stubborn attitude and would kill if someone was to harm someone she cared about, but she was also so kind like him, and it was breaking Grimmjow's new existent heart.

"Papa, I want to see momma," Emiko stated during dinner one night, the tables awkward silence became three times more awkward, "Do you not love momma? Is that why you're letting him die?" Emiko asked sadly.

Grimmjow went to bed that night battling with his feelings again like he had done every night for the last three weeks, he loved Ichigo, he was finding it so hard to breathe without the orange haired teen around, he craved his body, voice, hell he even slept in his bed.

'_Why did he turn himself in? Leaving his daughter behind'_ That one thought seemed to kick Grimmjow's mind into overdrive, _'THAT IDIOT!'_ Grimmjow's mind screamed, getting up off of Ichigo's bed and charging like a mad man towards the kitchen startling all three occupants, "Get yer asses ready, we're going to knock some sense into that strawberry!" he stated, eyes holding no room for question.

"FINALLY!" Nelliel screamed in delight, "We were starting to run out of time, we're ready lets go!" she screamed again out of pure joy, using a mod soul to get out of her gigai, throwing one at Grimmjow who said nothing at the preparedness of his friends. Once Nelliel had dragged Starkk out of bed and Ulquiorra was standing miles away from Grimmjow they _were _ready to leave.

"Papa, take me with you" Emiko said quietly from her bedroom door, he nodded "One condition" he said picking her up, she nodded furiously not caring about the condition, "You stay with Starrk because he's the strongest, cause momma would kill me if you got hurt" smiling he handed her to Starrk, and they stepped through the Gargantua that Ulquiorra had created.

**A/N: I am fully aware that the times probably don't add up, please forgive me for that, onward with the story**

Although the cavalry was on it's way, today in the soul society was the day of Ichigo's execution, and was he nervous? A little bit.

He was to be executed at sunset by Ichigo's request; he always felt most at peace watching a sun set, at the moment he was giving Kenpachi one last spar with the head captain's permission, allowing Kenpachi to go all out, Ichigo had indeed gotten stronger, many of his friends gathered to watch his last fight, Kenpachi stood panting and blooded, Ichigo stood in his shikai with a scratch on his cheek.

It was now a race against time.

Grimmjow took the lead, he was a man on a mission, Nelliel was behind him screaming murder at any shinigami that tried to get in his or her way, Starkk was in the middle with Emiko on his back holding her tightly, and Ulquiorra took the back, purely because he wanted to be no where near Grimmjow.

Ichigo was led up Sokyoku hill by two shinigami he'd never met to make it easier, although walking past his friends was heart breaking, most of them were crying or staring at the floor, he was carried up to the new execution platform seeing as he broke the last one and he stared out into the near setting sun.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, is this your final decision?" the head captain shouted up to him. Ichigo thought it over for a few minutes, now wishing he hadn't. He had hoped he was imagining it earlier today, but that panicked cry of 'intruders' from a shinigami that had just flash stepped onto the hill, Ichigo mentally sighed.

He looked up at the sky, "PAPA YOU PROMISED ME!" came a shrill cry from down below, his head shot down like his neck had just been broken, the shinigami on the ground just as surprised as they didn't even see her arrive, Ichigo was furious.

"Grimmjow… YOU ASSHOLE! YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE! WHAT THE **HELL **WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HER HERE" Ichigo screamed to the land below him, Grimmjow stepped forward from behind the crowd of shinigami also furious.

"What the hell am I thinking? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING **OUR** DAUGHTER BEHIND LIKE THAT!" neither of them noticed it due to their anger, but everyone listening did.

"You asshole, don't pretend you actually care! Not now after everything you put me through!" Ichigo growled, Grimmjow looked down at the floor before he snapped, "Oh shove it so I made a few mistakes, I was trying to come to my senses, grow a pair and suck it up!" The shinigami had swords at the ready, just incase intervention was needed, though nobody wanted to get in between that…

Scaring the people below him by very easily breaking free from the platform, he came face to face with Grimmjow with livid golden eyes.

"Fuck you! Seriously fuck you, you are the last person with the right to tell me that! You got me pregnant, wanted NOTHING to do with me or her then you kissed me, pushed me away again after giving me false hope, pushed your daughter away again and fucked Ulquiorra on my desk! That is **pure** coldblooded heartbreak, telling me to grow a pair and suck it up; I'm a 21-year-old Shinigami/Hollow! I'm not even human anymore! My human body died five years ago! I fell in love with an asshole that plays me like a puppet on strings! Don't give me any of that I'm a hollow shit because I'm two quarter hollow, a quarter shinigami and the rest is trying to re-find my humanity! How about you grow a pair, suck it up and tell me how you fucking feel!" Ichigo screamed shoving Grimmjow hard in the chest with hot tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

There was silence and stillness time was frozen, until Grimmjow tackled Ichigo to the ground, many rushed forward to stop them but Emiko turned and held her tiny hands up to stop them.

Ichigo was frozen in shock to say the least, but the feeling soon melted away as Grimmjow's tongue prod his bottom lip for entrance, he resisted at first just to annoy him, that caused Grimmjow to grunt and nibble his bottom lip softly between his canine teeth.

Ichigo moaned slightly as Grimmjow's tongue invaded his mouth, Grimmjow pulled away and looked at Ichigo's flushed state, eyes growing darker with lust and rosy pink lips. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Ichi so much, and our daughter".

Ichigo blushed furiously and shoved Grimmjow off of him "Idiot when did you get all sappy, and I love you too" Ichigo mumbled standing up brushing his clothes off Grimmjow close behind him.

"MOMMA!" Emiko cried as she threw her arms around Ichigo's waist, completely ignoring the fact he was just called Momma and picked up his crying daughter and she buried her head in his shoulder mumbling her incoherent scolding because she was crying too much to be understood, although she managed to stop crying enough to say, "Finally, we're a family" Grimmjow's heart melted and he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer and Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest.

The shinigami looked at the three finally at peace, it made a beautiful picture until Ichigo's next sentence surprised them all.

"GRIMMJOW! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR MASK?"

After a few, long questioning hours, Urahara's explanation and death threats from Uryuu later Ichigo was cleared of all charges due to the fact Grimmjow was no longer a hollow but a Vizored due to Urahara Kisuke and his sneaky Gigai experiments, especially Ichigo's gigai the one he had been wearing for four years because during his hollowfication stage his body died, Ichigo was made captain of squad 13 with Grimmjow as his Lieutenant, Starrk was also made captain of squad 8 as Ukitake and Shuunsui decided to join central 46, Nelliel was made captain of squad 3 and Ulquiorra squad 5. Emiko, Ichigo and Grimmjow now live together in a nice house in Seiretei.

**Two weeks later…**

**(A/N Grimmjow's hollow mask is like the others, it will come out if he summons it and his hole is no more, just to make it clear…)**

"Grimmjow I swear to kami I will send Kenpachi after you if you try to get sex out of me again, you are on a ban because of your display in my office" Ichigo grumbled at his boyfriend finishing his last piece of paperwork for the week. Grimmjow huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a child that had just been refused candy, but he didn't mind because Ichigo would be his tonight, Rukia was watching Emiko at the Kuchki mansion, really he thinks that Byakuya is watching her, the noble has become seriously attached to her that Ichigo made him her god father and he actually smiled, though he'd kill you if you asked about it. Grinning to himself proudly he didn't realize that Ichigo had already gone home without him, grin turning to a scowl he ran out the door after his strawberry.

After Byakuya came to pick up Emiko claiming 'Rukia was busy' Ichigo headed towards the bedroom shedding his uniform on the way, he was tired, ached everywhere and just wanted to relax for the rest of the night, sighing as he flopped face down on his bed in nothing but his boxers inhaling the fresh linen smell he was at peace until the bed dipped down either side of his legs and the weight of a body rest on his ass.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing~aah" his voice died in his throat as rough warm hands that had been rubbed in an oil ran over his back and slowly began untangling the knots in it, Grimmjow was trying really hard not to pound Ichigo's body into the mattress due to the hazed amber slits staring back at him along with the sweet sounds being released from those sweet lips.

It's been too long since Grimmjow had touched his berries sweet body.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE! IT'S FAIRLY DETAILED. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**(Also I would like to add, they are circumcised. If you don't know what that is you probably shouldn't be reading something like this or look it up because I am not explaining it here….)**

Ichigo's body was on fire, Grimmjow's touch always made him feel like he was high on something, turning back to face his blue haired lover who had restraint written clearly on his face, "Gri-mmjah kiss me…" Ichigo's lust filled voice stabbed its way into Grimmjow's ears, lowering himself down to lie on his sweet berries back.

Finally… after two weeks of being kicked away and sleeping in separate rooms, he finally connected his lips to his sweet berries. Ichigo awkwardly turned round underneath Grimmjow so they were laying chest to chest, propping himself up on one arm Grimmjow began to devour Ichigo's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside the willing cavern he explored without much resistance.

Ichigo's logical thought fried the second Grimmjow's lips touched his, raising a knee to slide between his lovers thighs brushing gently against the elder mans crotch and locking his arms around his neck, Ichigo was long gone with logical thought.

Grimmjow growled and panted as he pulled up for air, every time he moved he had Ichigo's thigh rub against his boxers in a dangerously delicious way, he nibbled Ichigo's bottom lip before kissing down his chin to his jaw line, as he reached Ichigo's tan slender neck his wicked tongue poked out for a taste of skin. Ichigo moaned as a warm, wet muscle ran over his pulse point and again when soft lips closed down on it sucking gently. Grimmjow's tongue traveled to Ichigo's shoulder where he then bit down. Hard.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I cried out when Grimmjow's overly sharp teeth pierced the skin of my neck juncture, dam the fucker has sharp teeth, he did it the first time as well, marked me as his own. His tongue ran over the bite as an apology, and his mouth came up to ravish mine again.

I moaned into his mouth, he has the best addicting taste; vanilla, chocolate and sin.

His hands were on my torso, thumbs against my ribcage and soft hands on my back as I arched up slightly; our breathing was rapid, uneven and heavy. His hands reached my sides and I froze slightly, 'I wonder if he remembers?'

I looked up at his wild cyan eyes as he pulled away again for air, judging by the grin he was giving me, I think he did. He kissed down my chest lightly, blue hair tickling me as he went, his tongue poked out at points causing me to gasp, at the wet feeling on my over heated body.

Grimmjow nibbled on my hipbone and I almost lost it, "Ichi, you didn't think I forgot did you, not a body like yours" he whispered against my hip, I could only produce a groan and he laughed.

Oh hell no he didn't.

Shaking my head and moving my leg to rest on his hip, I pulled his body closer and then flipped us over. Resting my lips next to his ear I felt him stiffen, I grinned, "Did you think I'd forgotten Grimmjow" I purred against his ear, I curled my tongue round the shell of his ear and I felt him melt underneath me.

Crawling down his body I dipped my tongue into the waistline of his boxers catching the tip of his furiously leaking erection. He gasped as I introduced his hard member to the cold air of our bedroom.

I ran the tip of my tongue teasingly along the thick vein starting from the base and slipped it gently inside the tip collecting beads of that delicious flavor that could only be his. It's been a long time since he's had any action, I can tell because of how unusually sensitive he is. Curling my tongue around the soft mushroom tip caressing it gently I slid my hands up those perfect legs of his to clamp down on his hips, gripping his fine ass in the process.

With no warning what so ever, I looked him in those predator filled teal eyes, grinned and deep throated the entire eight and a half inches.

Humming at the scream that tore from my lover's mouth and from the rough hands curled into my hair as he pulled me off of his cock with a 'pop'. He gently pulled my head up to meet his and locked his lips to mine passionately.

Normal POV.

Grimmjow began to ravish the strawberries mouth with his own softly flipping them over so Ichigo was panting underneath him. Never breaking the kiss Grimmjow slid his knee in between Ichigo's legs brushing against the younger mans crotch allowing him to swallow Ichigo's delicious groan.

Running his hands up Ichigo's slightly feminine sides reaching the berries lips and sliding two fingers in for their tongues to dance around, Ichigo moaned at the feel of the digits sliding out of his mouth and right into him. He didn't even notice he was naked his body was so numb with excitement.

Although he did feel Grimmjow shove two fingers in with no warning. That he felt.

"Ah- Grimmj-ah that hurt." He whined slightly against his lover's lips as he finally came up for air. His lover gave his trademark smirk, "You'll forgive me for it in a second Ichi." He purred as he nibbled on his strawberries neck while stretching him out and adding a third finger. Ichigo was reduced to a gibberish mumbling panting blob as Grimmjow touched him. Grimmjow plunged his long fingers inside Ichigo one last time.

"AH FUCK! AGAIN!" Ichigo's most coherent sentence for a long time.

Pulling his fingers out and dipping them in the vanilla scented oil conveniently placed by the bed, he lubed up his painfully hard member, hoisted Ichigo's legs up onto his hipbones, and thrust into his lover in one go.

Ichigo's blunt nails tore into Grimmjow's sweat covered shoulder blades as he was ripped in half, finger's will never compare to the sheer size of it, let alone the thickness of it. Kissing his berries pain creased forehead as Ichigo's tight walls were almost cutting off the circulation to his length, he thanked whatever god existed that Ichigo began to relax.

After a few moments of deep unsteady pants from both ends and pure restraint from Grimmjow's side, Ichigo wriggled his hips and Grimmjow threw restraint out the window head first and off a cliff.

Taking hold of the poor head board behind Ichigo's head, he looked down at his lover withdrew his member until the tiniest part of his tip was inside, and rammed himself back in. Ichigo gave a lust filled scream as his prostate was hit dead on where his fingers could just about reach.

Grimmjow stopped himself remembering in his pleasure filled mind that he had something to do. Ichigo looked at him with slightly fearful eyes, '_Oh god he doesn't regret it already does he'_ panic filled him as Grimmjow locked eyes with him. Removing his hands from the headboard with the item he stored behind it he locked his arms under Ichigo's back and lifted him up while rocking back so Ichigo was sitting on his lap, still impaled on him. He cupped Ichigo's beautiful face in one of his hands and forced him to look down at him.

"Ichigo…" he whispered softly, "Ichigo, I promise you, until the day we die together, I'll be by yours and our daughter's side. I'll never leave or hurt you again Ichi, so please…" Grimmjow brought forward his hidden hand to reveal a small silver ring with an amber stone in the middle of two twisting vine shapes, on either side of the amber was two small sapphire studs.

Upon closer inspection the vines had engraved 'My strawberry'. If Ichigo wasn't so choked up like a woman right now he would have knocked his lover out right then. "Ichigo, I love you so much, be my one and only, please." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a loving look as his lover nodded, Grimmjow slid the ring onto Ichigo's slim finger and Ichigo lifted himself up on Grimmjow's still inside him member and slammed back down causing them both to grunt.

Grimmjow's hands gripped Ichigo's soft cheeks as he helped him lift himself on and off of him.

Grimmjow wasn't going to last much longer, and Ichigo knew it too, taking something close to a bite out of Ichigo's shoulder as he rammed his lover's prostate one last time causing them both to release with a scream of each other's name. Pulling out and limply falling to his lover's side, he pulled Ichigo into him and they fell asleep.

**Lemon end… and time skip to the next morning!**

"Papa and momma made up!"

"Such an inappropriate scene in front of a child, they could at least be dressed."

"Eh? But you and uncle Ren…" a hand was placed over Emiko's mouth as the noble man blushed.

"What was that Byakuya? You and Renji eh? About damn time!" came Ichigo's sleepy reply as he placed a clean pair of boxer's on and smothered Grimmjow with a pair. Once Grimmjow was covered and Byakuya left in an embarrassed huff, Emiko crawled into bed between her parents and smiled.

Finally, they were a family.

A horrible thought struck Ichigo like he had just been stabbed. They didn't use protection last night.

Emiko: Beautiful smiling child.

**Thank you all for reading this, and reviews will be much appreciated : )**

**THE SEQUEL IS UPP! THE KUROSAKI-JAEGERJAQUES CHILDREN can be found on my profile.**

**Reviews are motivation for all things :D**

**Goodbyeeeeeeeeee. (Unless I do more chapters)**


End file.
